A Stormy Night At Camp Rock
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Caitlyn is terrified of storms since her mum was killed during one when she was 8. So when there is one at Camp Rock what will happen? Also comes under the hurt and comfort genre.


**A Stormy Night At Camp**

**Check my profile for updates**

**One Shot**

The wind was howling, the night was black. The thunder and lighting danced their dance. The campers of Rock were asleep in their beds all except one who was filled with dread.

Caitlyn Gellar had been terrified of storms since the 1st of October 2004 the year she was 8 years old. On that particular day a terrible storm had occurred in LA were she had lived. A tree had fallen on her house killing her mother and just missing her father. But the loss changed the Gellar family the grief from losing his wife made Mr Gellar hard and cold. Things only got worse when he married Francesca Detroit and made her the new Mrs Gellar. Francesca hated kids and wanted to skip Caitlyn off to boarding school which is were she spent the school year. That is also why she went to Camp Rock. She had chosen to go to Camp Rock and her dad and Francesca had agreed just to get her out of the house for the summer.

No one, except one person, knew why storms terrified Caitlyn because she never let anyone in. Since the day her mother died she kept her walls around her pushed people away. She put on an act and pretended she was happy, but she never told anyone anything about her past.

So in her first year at Camp Rock when she was 13 she met Nate, he made her feel happy. She let him in, she told him everything. She fell for him. So the next year when he got signed and left she felt lost and alone and heartbroken. She came to Camp every year since then and still kept in contact with Nate but she kept herself guarded always making small talk and iming and texting never phone calls. Why you ask? Nate could always tell when something was up with Caitlyn and he always got it out of her.

This year, this year was different because Nate was back and they had caught up. But now he was across camp asleep in his cabin. And she was sat up in bed scared out of her wits.

However she needed sleep and Nate was the only person who knew what she was going though. So dressed in her red, white and blue tartan cotton shorts and her navy blue tank she legged it across Camp in the wind and the rain.

Of course once she made it to Nate's cabin she was soaked to the bone. Regardless of the fact he was probably asleep she barged right into the cabin. To find him spread out on the bed in a pair of boxers and shirtless Caitlyn's eyes were drawn to his well defined six pack.

However the banging of the door had woken him from his slumber and he sat up to realize to things. He was cold and Caitlyn was staring at him like he had grown another head.

Pulling the cover up he looked at his best friend and tried to figure out what was wrong she was soaked to the bone, she looked tired and there was a storm outside. Of course a storm her mum she was scared.

"Why don't we get you some dry clothes," suggested Nate getting out of bed

Caitlyn still in a trance from her glimpse of Nate's six pack nodded.

"Caity," said Nate waving a hand in front of her.

Caitlyn snapped out of her trance and blurted out the first thing she thought. "Can you put a shirt on,"

"If me being shirtless bothering you?" asked Nate

"No," lied Caitlyn a steady flush of crimson sneaking up her cheeks.

"Caitlyn its dark and I can see your blushing plus I know when you lying," said Nate

"I'm cold," whispered Caitlyn

"I should image so, so am I," laughed Nate as he handed her a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to change into.

As Caitlyn changed in the bathroom Nate curled back up in bed and started to drift off to sleep when Caitlyn bounded back into the room and onto the bed.

"I don't want to sleep," she announced

"But Caity I do," murmured Nate sleepily "So just curl up and sleep will come,"

"But," said Caitlyn the fear evident in her voice.

"There's no trees around this apartment and I will keep you safe," whispered Nate in her ear

"You promise?" asked Caitlyn

"I promise," promised Nate sitting up "Caitlyn there's something I haven't told you,"

"That doesn't sound good," said Caitlyn

"I love you," blurted Nate as soon as he realized the words had come out of his mouth he kept talking. "I love you I have since we were 13. I was going to tell you the year after but then we got whisked away and it didn't seem like something to mention over the phone. And I was never allowed or able to come and see you so I harboured my feelings. But you need to know that I will always protect you because I love you," rambled Nate

"Nate," laughed Caitlyn "Your rambling," she added

Nate was now the one who was crimson.

"I love you too," whispers Caitlyn

"That's good cuz I love you too," smiled Nate leaning in to capture Caitlyn's lips with his.

Moments later.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" asked Nate

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," smiled Caitlyn

Nate nodded "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

The storm was still raging. The wind was still howling, the night was black. The thunder and lighting were still dancing their dance. But in a cabin at Camp Rock Caitlyn Gellar was safe and sound in her boyfriends arms knowing he would always protect her.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
